Luna sets the recond straight
by Paradise Oaisis
Summary: In a collection of  speeches and letters from after, her release from the moon, the Princess of the night wants to clarify a few things to all of her subjects. Sometimes it's not easy being a time-displaced princess...
1. Chapter 1

Luna sets the record straight.

Nightfall comes... and all of ye ponies goeth to your slumber. You put away yon activities and projects for the day, kiss thine foals good night, and retire to your nice warm beds, hoping of another bright and productive day on the morrow.

But as thy day ends... our night begins. Rising from our bed, we dress, groom ourselves, and prepare to do one of the two most important jobs that any pony has in equestria; we bringeth up the moon, and bring on the night. We turn the light to shadow so that thee all may enjoy a peaceful repose. We create a beautiful, star-filled night sky that few will ever appreciate, yet we have learned to find pleasure in our own work itself, rather than the adulation such a great work should bring us.

A millennia ago, and when we first returned... we were alone in this endevaor. Our cold and empty throne room was silent, save for the sound of the flickering candlights in the wind. We were denied the love and attention that Celestia garnered from the ponies we ruled, and We wept bitterly in our loneliness.

But since then, we hath discovered a few who enjoy our night more than Celestia's day. Our royal court hath grown up around us, populated by the outcasts and rejects of the 'perfect' society our sister created. They sleepeth through the bright hours of the day, then join with us as the sun sets, and we hold court under the stars. They appreciate our self, and our work, in a way no other pony ever has.

First among them is Sky Runner, our loyal chamberlain. we first met Sky a month after our return. He hath stayed up late one night, upset over having been thrown out of our sister's royal academy of magic for having 'radical views'. He approached us that night, and presented to us his ideas to improve pony society... his ideas for change. Intrigued by his words, we did ask him to return again in the nights that followed, and tell us more.

And come he did, night after night, laying out his plans and theories. And Soon, other ponies Sky Runner had told that we actually listened, did join him one by one. Within a few months we soon had a full room of courtiers and retainers attending my nightly moon-raising sessions. We welcomed unicorn mages tossed form their jobs, because they didn't agree with my sister's ideas and philosophies- They became our Night Shapers. And to our court did come many Pegasus guards, ejected from my sisters service for their beliefs on a stronger defense and a less open court- these Pegasus did our Nightshapers change with their magic. And they became our elite, bat-winged Nightwatch- the guards who are given the privilege of pulling our Chariot of Night. These are the servants who carry out our will throughout the night-filled Equestria.

Bat-Winged Pegasus, spiked chariots... do not be surprised that we embrace things of the darkness... we ourselves are of the darkness. That is not to say that we are evil, cruel or mean in any way. We like to believe that We are just as kind and benevolent as our sister. But while her world is the world of sunshine, butterflies, and rainbows, ours is the world of ravens, darkened skies, and ghosts dancing on the shadows, cast by the moonlight. Even though we should hate Nightmare night, tis a celebration of everything we are, and we doth revel in it.

Tis true, our personality may come off as a bit... rough. We are not used to how personal our subjects are now with their royalty. And we are not used to simple things, such as having 'fun'. But we are trying to fit into your modern world, with all of it's bizarre oddities. But it can be difficult to adjust to a time with more advanced technology... and looser morals (Ugh, do NOT get us started on that one!)You must learn to be as patient with us, as we will try to be with you.

But many believe because we are of the darkness, that we beith evil, as well. A thousand years ago, we did let our anger and our jealousy corrupt us, turning us into a twisted mockery of everything We stood for. We stared into the abyss, but we did not become the abyss itself. Now, We are free of evil's taint. But our subjects still believeith that the specter of Nightmare Moon still hangs over us. We doth hope to change this perception amongst our subjects, but alas, our greatest attempts, outside of the Ponyville endeavor, hath failed to achieve the results we seeketh. Only mine court doth treat us with the respect We doth seek... and only Duke Sky Runner treats us like a Princess... and a lady.

But even amongst our supporters, there are many misconceptions. There are those that believeith that we are some kind of helpless, sock-wearing foal in a box... this is an insult to our royal dignity that we_ shall not tolerate!_ We are as powerful, proud and regal as our sister! Many also hold within themselves the opinion that our sister beith some kind of foul troll, who banished us wrongfully to the moon for a millennium. Know this, though we may hath our differences in opinion, Celestia and our royal person love each other dearly. It broke her heart to banish us within the moon, and it is good for all of Ponydom that she did. Nightmare Moon did plan to take away the sunlight forever, freezing your crops, and leaving all of you to starve to death. Our sister did the right thing, and thee are all fools to think otherwise.

But lo, even as We much enjoy aderessing these matters, which hath lain heavily on our mind, other duties now call us away. The evening is drawing nigh, and we are compelled to sally forth, and bringeth on the evening that heralds the end of Ponydom's day. Then I shall join my full-mained, stockily built Chamberlain (Why beith it the majority of you modern fillies and mares, desire the companionship of pretty and effeminate stallions? Disgusting! Givieth us a Stallion with muscles and full facial hair!) and call my court to order. As Celestia goes to her slumber, the night calls to Us, and We must gallop for into it's embrace. Fare you well!


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings, our loyal subjects! We are most pleased to see so many of you hath turn out for our speech here in the humble town of Trottingham, as we were pleased with the crowds that beheld our first speech in Phillydelphia! Your Princess wishes for all of our little ponies to know how much she loves them, and doth care for their happiness and well being. That is the purpose of this royal tour, which began with our ill-conceived visit to these two weeks past.

It matters not what other ponies thinketh, we did enjoy most greatly our visit to Ponyville. Whist the first part of the visit did not go as well as we had wished, we did find our strength in getting our subjects to love us, lie in our ability to to relax and have 'fun' (Yes, we know what 'fun' is, in our day it was called revel making, amusement, and merriment). We hath connected with our subjects in a manner we never before achieved, even in the olden times.

It was Sky Runner who did first explain to us what Nightmare Night was. It had first been mentioned offhand by one of our Nightwatch Pegasus, who did wish for that night off, to go about his merrymaking. We found the idea of a night that celebrated our fall into madness most insulting, and wished to abolish it immediately.

But our ever patient Chamberlain suggested that we should see this as a celebration in our honor... much as Celestia hath the Summer Sun Celebration to honor her. He also did suggest that we go out amongst the subjects- to Ponyville, perhaps, as it was near the sight of our purification and restoration- and attempt to get the ponies to re-fashion this holiday into a festival worthy of Princess Luna!

Perhaps... tearing across the night sky into Ponyville, on our Chariot of Night, pulled by two of the Nightwatch, was not the best way to maketh a most favorable impression. And perhaps we should hath taken Sky Runner's counsel, and researched the changes to royal protocol over the past millennia. But we were eager to prove ourselves to our subjects, and we did end up playing right into thier worst fears.

We were eternally grateful for Twilight Sparkle's assistance in winning our subjects over. Her advice did help us to communicate better; not only with the denizens of Ponyville, but to the rest of our subjects throughout the kingdom. We must most certainly reward our sister's favorite pupil for her assistance. Oh! perhaps an arraigned marriage to a noble stallion of court- oh wait, mares choose their own stallions now... well, we are still grateful to her, nevertheless.

The over-energetic Pinkamena Pie was most crude and insulting with her childish behavior- but we hath forgiven her, as it was in the spirit of Nightmare Night. Still, it was most hurtful to our royal feelings to start a panic with the children, every time we started to get along with other Ponies and enjoy ourselves. Verily, there is a fine line between having fun and causing another pony pain, and it is our hope Pinkamena has learned the difference after this most troubling incident.

Rejoice and be glad that we did not decide to eliminate Nighmare Night... for if we had decreed it gone, it would have been so. Our sister may have authority absolute over the day, but our rule over the Night is just as absolute. She respects our authority, and would not countermand our decrees or overstep our authority unless a pony's life or ponykind was in danger (as was the case during the Nightmare Moon incident).

We do adore you, our dear subjects, and we would gladly give our lives for you. But we expect that adoration to be returned... or at least for us to be given the respect that you give unto your fellow pony. You did welcome and treat us with affection when we were first purified, putting a wreath of flowers around our neck. Yet only a year later, when we hath grown taller and stronger from our power returning, you reject us, and cower in fear?

Perhaps it is because we more closely resemble, and sound like, Nightmare Moon. And perhaps our actions as Nightmare Moon warrants some cause for mistrust. But is Equestria not the land of love and tolerance? Can we not earneth back the trust that was lost by our grave mistakes? Especially after so many generations hath passed since we wronged ponykind, that Nightmare Moon was simply a holiday legend?

When we reappeared at the Summer Sun Celebration this year past, most ponies knew not who we were, and assumed that we were merely dressing as the figure whose terrifying statue lie at the edge of the forest everfree. We, corrupted by the dark magic, did seal Celestia inside of her own Sun, and did proceed to bring on the chilling cold of a night that never ends. But we were defeated, and shown the error of our ways by the six ponies who now bear the elements of harmony.

We deeply regret our actions as Nightmare Moon, and we mourn all the terrible things she did during her rampages, both then and now. But we were not in control of our actions, as a dark magic did afflict us, and took away our free will. Your Princess desires only to extend the branch of peace to our subjects, so the bonds of mistrust will fall away, and you may come to have the same devotion for us, that you do for Celestia.

Now, the hour grows early, and our time here grows short. Remember all that we have told you, our faithful subjects, and look upon the night sky with fear no more! Before you go to sleep every night, gaze upon the beauty of the full moon, and know that _your Princess is always watching!_

Fare you well!


	3. Chapter 3

(Note to selves: Sky Runner believieth that in the upcoming speech in Stalliongrad, we should taketh the publicity disasters we have had since our return, and 'spin' them into positive triumphs for PR purposes. We truly hope that our Chamberlain's judgement is sound in this matter.)

Ponies of Stalliongrad! We are most grateful that thou hast brave this most bitterest of colds, in order to hear our magnificent oration! We are eternally grateful that you, our dear subjects, have turned out in your long coats and woolen hats to hear the words of your beloved Princess! Let the warmth of our words envelop your hearts, enlightening your minds with our message of goodwill, to all of the ponies present!

There hath been questions beyond counting, as to my whereabouts this year past... ever since the time the Unicorn Twilight Sparkle and her friends did free us. Since then, we hath taken part in varied activities and events, in order to build trust and goodwill with our subjects. A mere few months after our return, we did attend the running of the leaves in Phillydelphia- who customarily holdeth their version of the event as a night run by torchlight, after the sun hath set. We did greatly impress our subjects with the mighty swarm of bats we summoned to fly through the trees, assisting the ponies in bringing the leaves down. The beauty and grace of our presence there was so great, the ponies of Phillydelphia were simply stunned into silence!

Also during that same year, did we attend and assist with the evening Winter Wrap Up that took place in Trottingham. It was our great pleasure to oversee all of the teams on their tasks... especially since magic can be used there, as Trottingham has not the 'no-magic' tradition of Earth Pony towns. We were even able to assist the animal team with their task of awakening the animals, as our magic called forth an entire horde of spiders, centipedes, and the other crawling creatures of the earth we so adore, from their slumber beneath the soil. Again the ponies showed their gratitude, as their tears of joy were reward enough for this devoted princess!

It was also at this time, that we did attempt to spread our benevolent image to our subjects, though the modern miracle of the media. Sky Runner imparted to us, the suggestion that we should appear in books, magazines, and in music to make ourselves more visible to our subjects. We received a very rude refusal from fashion photographer Photo Finish, whom with we did inquire about the possibility of appearing in magazine photos for publicity purposes. She angrily insisted that an article about "Nightmare Moon" would actually drive sales down.

A visit from our Nightwatch guards, however, did change Miss Finish's mind, as they can be most convincing in bringing other Ponies around to our way of thinking. We did then soon appear within the pages of Equestria's greatest fashion magazines, several photos were taken, and an exclusive royal interview was conducted. Although our articles were usually shoved into the back of the publication, and barely received any notice on the magazine covers. Clearly, this was due to our magnificence being saved for the reader to actually having to buy the magazine to read our article... making our piece an even stronger selling point.

Another triumph for the foreign relations of Equestria, was our diplomatic visit to the Buffalo Herds of the great West. Chief Thunderhooves did greet us and our entourage warmly, and were treated as the most honored of guests. We were able to work out an agreement with the Buffalo tribe, setting a boundary for Equestria's western borders, that doth prevent any further Pony Settlement from spreading unto the Buffalo lands most sacred. We have since heard that the Ponies of Apploosa are unhappy that we did make this agreement, as there were many who were planning to move still further west and Settle. Of course, this clearly must be untrue, for why would anypony want to steal another creature's land?

But perhaps our greatest Triumph of this year past was our grand Galloping Gala. For on the very same night our royal sister Celestia did hold her Gala for the rich and spoiled aristocrats, we did holdeth ours in the other end of the Canterlot complex, for the common Pony. Wheras Celestia did invite the highest in society to be by her side on the greatest night ever in all of Equestria, we did invite the lowest to stand by ours. Instead of a stuffy and soul-less gathering, we danced and sang in a most joyful manner, and our subjects were entertained by the vocalist sytlings of Sapphire Shores.

Thousands of Ponies did come to our night of revelry and merrymaking, and savored the delights of the most delicious feast we provided for our sister's gala, which did endeth up a disaster most total, our feast ended up bringing smiles to those Ponies that had nothing. The finest moment at the event did come when I revealed myself to the gathered parygoers, for at Sky Runner's suggeastion, I had gone to the party in disguise. When I made my presence known, a great cry of joy went up from my subjects, who then raced from the hall to enjoy the beauty of my section of the royal canterlot gardens. What a tumlotious ending to a glorious night, it was!

We are most pleased with the progress we hath made in the year past, since our most triumphant return. We are grateful to be back amongst our subjects, and looking forward to the chance to serve you, our subjects, as your most merciful princess of the night! Know that us and our court work all though the night, tirelessly slaving away to make Equestria a better place for all of ponykind! And now, good citizens of Stalliongrad, I biddeth you a good night!


	4. Chapter 4

(Once again, Good Sky Runner, we are eternally grateful for your amazing speech writing skills, and for thy help in all matters in our court, great and small. We are saddened by the fact that you cannot be by our side at the cloudsdale speech, but we did warnest thou to watchest where thou were going. We doth hope for your speedy recovery... and the return of your mane and coat to thier normal color. Seest thou after the speech... and wishest us luck!)

Good Pegasus of Cloudsdale! We wisheth thee a good evening, and hope that all is well with you and your kin. We doth stand here before you this night, on the fourth stop on our royal speaking tour of goodwill, to let you know that our affection and goodwill goes with you... our good Subjects! As we have spoken in the cites and towns of Eqestria on the ground below, so now do we cometh high above the clouds, to speakest to all of you here. Your Princess is pleased that you have tured out to hear, that which we havest to say.

We are most pleased by you, and the hard work you carry out for Pony Society. It is you who toils endlessly in the skies across equestria, creating the weather that keeps the cogs and wheels of the natural world running. It is you, that Provideth our great nation with the rain that nourishes the crops. It is you who bringeth on the sushine that doth warm ponykind on a bright summer's day. And it is you who provideth us with the beautiful rainbows that stretcheth across the sky after the rains have gone. Without your aid, the weather and seasons of Equestria would most surely fall into chaos.

Good folk of Cloudsdale, we are well pleased with the trove of gifts the elite of thine city hath given us, in honor of our visit. Of particular interest was a golden abacus, with which counting and mathematics of the higher numbers can be achieved. This gift is very pleasing to your princess... who hath turned yon device over to the royal treasurers, who handle most of the financial aspects of our court. Such a tool would be of far better use to them, who work with advanced mathmatics on a daily basis, rather than myself. Nevertheless, we are grateful for the giving of thine gift, nevertheless.

We were also grateful for the tour thy peagsus workers gave to us of thine weather factory. We are mightily impressed with thy modern methods of manufacture of weather. Your factory beith both effective and efficient, though they are nowhere near as grandiose or spectacular as our storm forge of old. It was a pity that work in the factory was at a low ebb during the nighttime, for we wouldst have like to hath seen the making of rainbows and storm clouds, when work was in full swing.

Also to our amusement was the first annual night fliers competition, an event that was the suggestion of our most faithful Chamberlain. It pleased us to see Pegasus fliers, their wings illuminated by Unicorn magic created bio luminesance, light up the night sky in dazzling patterns. And the grand finale by the wonder bolts, did shine forth in a manner that would not have been possible during the daytime. I dare thy daytime flyer competitions to beith as grand!

However, it hath come to our attention that we must apologize for our most helpful, but most clumsy, Chamberlain. Sky Runner did unfortunately fall into one of thy rainbow pools during our royal tour of the factory. He unfortunately cannot beith here tonight, as he is getting his now-multicolored mane and coat cleaned at the local spa. We are eternally grateful for all the work that who doith for our court, setting our royal schedule, and taking out of our whooves the day-to-day headaches of running the nocturnal bureaucracy.

We are compelled to thanketh our Pegasus guards of our Nightwatch, many of whom beith natives of your very own Cloudsdale, and are even now visiting with friends and loved ones during our stay here. Be not surprised by their bat wings and transformed appearance. They are now powerful and loyal servants of the night, aiding your princess in her task of brining darkness to the skies of equestria. It is they who pulleth our Night chariot across the evening skies, and serve as our royal guards, during our visits throughout our Equine dominions. We doth greatly appreciate their undying loyalty and devotion to our royal person.

Do not overlook the importance of the night, good Pegasus of cloudsdale... or my court's importance to that night. For while the night may not be home to warm sunshine or beautiful rainbows, it hath it's own wonders to boast of. It is our Nightshaper Unicorns, who doth weave the tapestry of the stars and constellations. They doth stitch together the glittering beauty of the astral patterns each night, to light up the blackened sky. And it is our Nightwatch Pegasus corps who, as dusk turns to night, clear away the clouds, and spread the star tapestry across the sky. Amidst this nocturnal beauty does your princess raise the moon each night, complete the work of art that is the evening sky.

So, our dear pegasus, when thou lookest up towards the night sky before thy goest to thy slumber, sayeth a silent thanks to our night shift. They taketh over thy jobs as caretakers of the skies from sunset until sunrise, allowing all of you to sleep easy. The wind that passes over your city high above the ground at midnight, is your Princess and her servants, ensuring a calm and beautiful night for you to sleep through. And with that, my dear ponies, I bid you farewell. May the winds of fortune ever be under your wings!


	5. Chapter 5

_My dear Fancy Pants,_

_I wish to thank you, old friend, for agreeing to hold this benefit dinner, and asking Princess Luna to be the keynote speaker. The Grand galloping gala speech I wrote for my princess was a bit too harsh on the Canterlot elite, and we needed an opportunity to win back the favor of the upper class of Celestia toadies and bootlickers. Although I have no use for them, my princess desires to be loved by every pony in Equestria... even those rotten apples._

_I also want to thank you for having your wife Fleur befriend Luna- the two spend of of Luna's free time in Canterlot together, shopping and dining at the city's finest restaurants. In fact, when they stand side by side, one would almost swear that they were sisters- Fleur looks almost like a wingless Luna recolored- the resemblance is uncanny! In any event, having a best friend like Fleur has done wonders for Luna's feelings of loneliness._

_Oh, and to answer your question- yes Luna does kick in her sleep... I've got hoof prints on my right flank that attest to that. Why in Equestria would you ask about something like that?_

_Anyway, thank you again for your help, the entire Nocturnal court owes you a debt of gratitude. I do hope you don't mind though, as I 'borrowed from the common man speech you gave a few years ago, and sort of turned it on it's ear for Luna's speech at the banquet. Sorry I cannot attend in person, my friend, but my duty in preparing the night sky comes first._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Duke Sky Runner,_

_Nocturnal Chancellor of Equestria_

"Honorable Citizens of Canterlot! We are most grateful that thou hast come to this this grand banquet in our honor, thrown by our most noble and generous of Hosts, the right honorable and noble Sir Fancy Pants. We are most honored by this opportunity to speak to all of thou, our noblest of subjects, and hope that thou will taketh our words to heart.

It hath only been a short year since our return to Equestria, and we hath not yet had the chance to speakest with all of our varied and colorful subjects as of yet. And amongst that diverse range of Ponykind, is you- the industrious and ambitious ponies, whose capital funds the great industries and businesses that keep the wheels of commerce turning smoothly in Equestria. Without your wealth and know-how, our kingdom would not be the great financial powerhouse and industrial power it is today! We are most grateful for thy contributions to pony society, and look forward to what further improvements your wise investments and productive business choices will bring to ponykind!

We must comment on our viewing of the amusements that the elite of Canterlot now take part in- they are most different from the chariot relay races and mock gladiatorial combat that once entertained us in old Canterlot! While watching the wonderbolts soar around the track is a most thrilling experience, we still doth believe that nothing bests watching two ponies racing on a chariot, and switching driver and rider positions each lap. Now those were truly competitions most epic!

Also of amusement to us, was the marvel of your modern pony airships. We and Blueblood, our royal nephew, did have the opportunity to enjoy being the guests of our most esteemed host aboard his yacht. We were treated to the finest music, and savoring the finest of foods. Although our nephew was more attuned to this luxurious modern conveyance, we were still taken aback by it's magnificence and splendor. We envy the glamorous and colorful lifestyle the modern elite of Equestria doth lead, and hope that one day the benefits of that lifestyle will be the gift the elite will, through their efforts, will be able to bequeath to the rest of ponydom….

_Sky Runner,_

_I must say, old boy, it was rather a pleasure to host this whole splendid affair. Luna's debut amongst the Canterlot elite was a smashing success, and the damage to her reputation amongst them has been repaired. I do say this idea of yours may have been our best one yet!_

_I must say, that I am well aware of my beloved wife and the Princess's exploits- a sizable bill has shown up in my mail from the Canterlot Crown shoe store. But to my surprise, it was not for purchases. Rather, it was for damages caused by an angry pair of mares- an alicorn and unicorn, if I'm not mistaken- when a hapless shoe clerk made a crack about a mare of Nightmare moon's age trying to feel young by 'hanging out' with a washed-up anorexic model. I agree that the comment was uncalled for, but leveling an entire city block was really overkill for those two!_

_And as to my question... I was actually wondering about the truth behind some of the shady rumors circulating though Canterlot society about the nature of your relationship with Luna- and your answer all but confirms my suspicions. You really should learn to have more tact in your answers personal questions… especially when it relates to one of the two royal princesses._

_Tread carefully, old friend, lest your involvement in the intrigues of the nocturnal court become your undoing. In the time I have know you, you have risen from a lowly Unicorn usher, to the fourth most powerful pony in all of Equestria. But I fear that your abition may push you towards more, in the name of making your princess happy. I don't know what you and your staff are doing up there at that lab in Tambleon, but I pray some of the tales I have heard of mutated ponies and freakish experiments are untrue._

_In Any event, best of luck on the rest of your Royal Luna speaking tour- Considering how things have gone to this point, I can only hope it gets better from here on out._

_May the great Horsemaster watch over you,_

_Sir Fancy Pants_


	6. Chapter 6

Sky Runner's Letter, written during a break between Luna speech tour stops:_  
><em>

_Oh, thank the Horsemaster! I finally have a break from my duties! Between jotting down speeches for my princess, and supervising the nightly weaving up the star_ _tapestry, I seem to get precious few moments to myself. This break in Luna's speaking tour has given me just such a moment to collect my scattered thoughts. This white unicorn stallion with the black mane is currently not needed at present, so my time is currently my own._

_Yet, my mind is ever active, and I cannot seem to just sit here and enjoy the moment's peace that the horsemaster has granted to me. Therefore, I have decided to write this letter to no one in particular- to keep my mind busy, lest inactivity drive me to Cutie mark insanity syndrome._

_Sky Runner… a name that suits me, even though I cannot fly. I am ever busy, ever on the go… idleness would be a curse to me. Yet I have never liked large groups of ponies. I prefer to be part of a small herd of intellectuals, where my talents can shine, and be put to good use. Being another face in the crowd is an anathema to a unicorn such as myself._

_My foal hood was an unhappy one… being the only wingless pony in Cloudsdale. They other colts and fillies held my flightless state in contempt… as I always had to ride around in a small balloon with basket my father had purchased for me. Only two ponies showed me any amount of kindness, was a boisterous blue filly with a rainbow mane, and a timid yellow one- whom I thought was very pretty. We used to play together when we were very little, but I soon moved away, and never saw them again. I was so young then, I don't even remember their names._

_My parent's unwanted mistake was soon disposed of, as a younger sibling who actually had wings was born, and I never saw them again. No, my future lay along a different path… shipped off to magic kindergarten on the surface, to be raised by strangers in a hostile and unfamiliar place. In my mind's eye, I can still see a sobbing little colt lying on his bed, crying out to the heavens. "Mommy…daddy… Don't you love me anymore? What did I do wrong?"_

_A foal does not yet understand the unfairness of life._

_My life on the surface, was equally as miserable. As soon as my teachers trained me in the use of my magic, I discovered my special talent- to create, to innovate. To change pony society through magic, and improve everypony's life with the wonders I would bring into being. But always was I scolded for thinking outside the box, my sketches and notes crumpled up and thrown away in ponymentary school. My Ideas were too dangerous to even be considered, I was told. And if I didn't want to end up a worthless dreamer, I needed to get my head out of the clouds, and start thinking like everypony else!_

_Always did I shy away from other ponies, refusing to revel and play with them in the brightness of the day. Too much noise, too much light… I can't think under those conditions, can't plan, can't work. My days were spent cooped up in the library, where I discovered books, my one true companion during my youth. But the night… ahhh, now there was a time to celebrate! To go out under the quiet beauty of the stars, where nopony could bother or distract your meditation and contemplation… that was truly a gift!_

_It was during these youthful years, that perusing the dusty old tomes of the library, brought a hitherto unknown figure to my attention. Through my readings, I discovered that there had once been a beautiful princess of the Night, an alicorn named Luna. She, too, had been unwanted and neglected, the ponies of her day shunning her beautiful night. She grew angry with a society that left her unloved, and fell because of it. And when I gazed upon an old tapestry depicting her- hidden deep away in the library's basement- it was then that an adolescent unicorn then fell in love with the long-forgotten Princess Luna._

_My teachers, of course, were not pleased with my new infatuation. The long love poems and sonnets I wrote, describing her beauty and the beauty of her night, were locked away in the school's filing cabinets, and labeled as subversive material. Why was I making this so hard on myself, I was asked, dredging up the memory of a long forgotten ghost? She had rebelled against our beloved Celestia, I was told, and the intellectual leaders of pony society wanted the traitor forgotten. Why couldn't I shower my male adolescent devotion on the Solar princess, like every other colt?_

_And so again and again I received detentions and suspensions, but still did I continue to write in admiration and devotion to Luna. Every night I looked to the night sky, wishing it was her work… instead of the white Alicorn, whose society had made my life miserable. I would have flunked out of school, had I not proven exceptionally talented with my magical studies. And so, I was accepted into university- where I met my friend, Midnight. A dusk colored pony who was as much of an outcast as I, the two of us hit it off right away. We worked on many projects together… and got into trouble many times together._

_The years of university passed quickly, and by my graduation, I was ready to strike out into the academic world. Midnight had gone away to do some sort of research in a place called Ponyville, and eventually found himself a beautiful wife. I, on the other had, proceeded to throw my entire career away by writing The rebellious Lunar princess; another look as my master's thesis. I quickly found myself booted from the university, and had to survive on my own in the harsh world of the Canterlot Private sector. Were it not for the help of another unicorn I had befriended, a war vet named Fancy Pants, I most certainly would have starved._

_But the day came, when I heard that the unthinkable had happened- the princess I had so loved and admired throughout my youth... had finally returned. Nightmare moon was gone, and Princess Luna stood before the world, purified once more. Now, when I looked up and saw the beauty of the night sky, I knew the object of my devotion had put those starts and heavenly bodies in their place. It made my life, of working dead end service jobs and staving on a nightly basis, a little easier to bear._

_But I was unprepared when one night, out on one of my star-admiring trots, that I happened to stumble across none other than Princess Luna herself. I was stunned by her beauty under the moonlight, when I gazed upon her for the first time. Here... made real flesh and blood.. was the princess of my dreams, who had only been freed a few months ago. Turning, the alicorn princess spotted me, and her eyes went wide. She could not believe that a pony was actually out in her night, and reveling in it. Trotting regally up to me, she spoke._

_"GREETINGS SUBJECT!" The royal Canterlot voice greeted bluntly. "TELL US WHAT DOES THOU THINK OF OUR HANDIWORK?"_

_"Beautiful..." I replied, unfazed by the intimidating bellow, and still stunned that the princess was actually talking to me. "... absolutely beautiful."_

_Again she was stunned... no pony had ever sincerely enjoyed her nightly work in the heavens, and complimented it. "This... pleases us." She told me calmly, smiling. "Tell us your name, good sir."_

_Luna's speeches have already spoken of what happened during our first meeting, and what followed. I suddenly rose from being a lowly working-class pony, to being a member of the newly-forming royal nocturnal court. But the truly defining moment came one starry night, three weeks later... that's when everything changed._

_I came into the throne room early that night, to make sure everything was set up when Midnight and the others arrived. I had just taken my hat and coat off, when I looked up and saw the Princess sitting on the throne, reading some papers out of a file. But as I got close, I noticed... to my horror... that it was the very file from my high school years... containing all of the sappy love poetry and romantic sonnets I had written about Luna in my adolescence! It seems Luna had wanted to do some research on the members of her court, and had ordered this suppressed collection retrieved from the school archives._

_"The beautiful mare of the night, whose wavy hair forms the endless sea of stars." She read under her breath, her cheeks turning a slight tinge of pink. "How I long to hold her in my hooves and caress her..."_

_It was over... my hopes and dreams of working in the Princess's court were shattered. She now knew how much of a fool I was- a hopeless dreamer. Lowering my head, I quietly trotted towards the door._

_"SKY RUNNER!" The royal Canterlot voice boomed, as she spotted me. "COME TO US THIS INSTANT!"_

_"Yes My princess..." Sighing, I trotted up the steps to the throne, I tried to hide my tears. "Shall you have me thrown in the dungeon now, or later?"_

_"Sky Runner, didst thou write these declarations of Courtly love to me, as the Troubadour ponies do for their ladies fair?" She asked, looking at me curiously. "Didst thou suffer all of this pain and misery most foul in thy youth, out of a forbidden devotion to an alicorn thou was told again and again was evil?"_

_"Yes my Princess.." I choked out, lowering my mane even father._

_"Dost thou realize that NOPONY HAST EVER DARED TO WRITE A POEM ABOUT OUR BEAUTY AND GRACE! WHILST CELESTIA HATH BEEN THE SUBJECT OF SONGS!" Her Eyes glowed like the blazing moon- a sight so beautiful and terrible, I dared not look away. "WE WERE STARVED FOR THIS KIND OF DEVOTION AND LOVE! YET PONY DUKES AND BARONS, WHOM WE WOULD HATH GLADLY SHOWERED FAVORS UPON, DENIED IT TO US!"_

_"Yes, Princess..." I was actually tearing up at this point, unable to hold it back any longer. My life was over... as soon as she finished speaking, I would be hauled away and executed for my audacity and arrogance._

_"YET THOU, WITH NO PROMISE OF REWARD, AND THE THREAT OF PUNISHMENT BY YOUR TUTORS HANGING OVER THY HEAD, WERE AUDACIOUS ENOUGH TO SING OUR PRAISES? A PONY THOU HADST NEVER MET?" The night wind howled from her voice, as she stood over me now. She pointed her glass-slipper clad hoof as me accusingly. "THOU SUFFERED TORMENT, LONELINESS, AND TORTURE MOST FOUL... ALL OUT OF LOVE FOR YOUR BELOVED PRINCESS LUNA?"_

_"Yes... I'm sorry..." I, a grown stallion, started to cry. I was a fool... and I knew it. My teachers had always told me that medieval courtly love wouldn't win a modern filly's heart. Only a medieval mare would think Troubadour courting was romantic, and fall in love._

_"My good Sky Runner." The wind died down, and I felt a soft flowing mane, gently nuzzling mine. "Wouldst thou do us the honor of forming the lifebond with us, and becoming our royal consort?"_

_And so it was, that I became the royal Chamberlain of the Nocturnal court, and Chancellor of all of Equestria (well, at least during the night). We have decided to keep our lifebonding a secret, until we figure out how to present it to all of Equestria. We are thinking about perhaps presenting it after this speaking tour is done, and Luna's Dream Valley project is completed. Only time will tell how this will affect things._

_Now, I must be off. The unicorns have begun to work on the tapestry of Starts, and I have some important supervising to do. I think I'll stick this letter away in the archives, along with Luna's speeches and some other letters from the speaking tour. Who knows, somepony might find them useful someday._

Author's note: Like Midnight in my other fics, Sky Runner is not an OC, but rather another character from another generation of Ponies.


	7. Chapter 7

To Her Royal sovereign, Princess Celestia... most beautiful and majestic mare of the Sun, co-ruler of the principality of Equestria, liberator of Ponykind from the tyrant Discord, I send royal greetings,

Your most royal highness...

It has come to my attention, that there have been many rumors floating around the royal solar court. These fouls strains of gossip say that the royal speaking tour of my most esteemed and royal Princess Luna of Canterlot, has descended into a disaster. I am sending this letter to you, as the head of my royal princess's Nocturnal court, to inform you that these rumors are most certainly untrue. Our efforts over the past few weeks have been a great deal of success, despite rumors to the contrary.

To name a few of our successes, we have, along this tour, met with foreign Dignitaries from distant lands. Just a mere three weeks ago, Princess Luna met with Chief Kalunda, ruler of a large tribe of Zebras from the southern continent. A successful trade deal was worked out with his excellency the chief, allowing Unicorn mages to import the ingredients for their potions at cheaper prices. In return, it will remove Zebra tariffs on Equestrian imports, opening up new markets for our domestic products. This, I believe, should help to improve the Equestrian Economy, and create domestic jobs.

Then, our talk in Hoofington a few weeks ago, was a rousing success! My princess spoke on the large influx of Oriental pony immigrants into the city, reassuring the concerned citizens that these new arrivals are not a cause for worry, and will only add to the rich diversity of the community. Princess Luna met with the leader of the immigrant community, Lady Snowflake, who assured her that the new arrivals only wish to work in harmony with the native inhabitants, to make a better Hoofington.

I will say the Nocturnal court has had it's share of problems, though. The young earth pony colt, named Pip, has become something of an adopted foal to my Princess. She first met him during her visit to Ponyville on Nightmare Night, and his declaration of Luna being his 'favorite Princess ever' endeared the foal to my Princess's heart. When she learned the lad was an orphan, she insisted on brining him along with the court as we travel though Equestria. Pip and I get along well enough, even though we are not that close- he is a fine lad, with a strong curiosity that reminds me of myself at his age.

One time when we were traveling though the everfree forest, young Pip got him self lost while "Hunting timberwolves". When he had been gone for over an hour, my Princess sent the entire Nightwatch guard out to find him. We were relieved to find him at the hut of a miss Zecora, where he was asking about all the strange and unusual potions the Zebra alchemist was mixing up. Luna constantly worries about him, and is unhappy at the thought of sending him back to his legal guardians in Ponyville when this tour is over. I swear that colt is going to drive my Princess to distraction!

And finally, I must speak on the most hurtful rumors coming out of the north. There have been stories of a laboratory explosion in Tambleon that destroyed the city. And there have been tales of freaks and monsters, created by my princess's unicorn mages, escaping from Tambelon, and running free all over Equestria. I assure you these hurtful rumors are false, and my Princess has the situation well in hand. The Nocturnal court requests that the Ceslstial Court keep it's nose out of our affairs, and let us handle the situation, I assure you we have matters well in hoof.

Kindest Regards,

Baron Sky Runner  
>Chamberlain of the Nocturnal Court<br>Nighttime Chancellor of Equestria

...

Sky Runner of Cloudsdale,

I don't know which is worse, your arrogance, or your audacity. To speak to me in such a tone as your last letter did, is folly of the highest caliber. I write this to tell you that most of your so-called triumphs are a sham, and you and my dear sister are in the hole far deeper than either of you realize.

First, on the matter of the Zebra treaty- did you ever stop to think that those potion ingredients were so expensive, because the tariffs kept the cheaper Zebra- grown ones out? And that many ponies' jobs rely on the domestic potion ingredients industry, and that those jobs have now been put in jeopardy by your foolish actions? As for opening up the Zebra markets to our goods... we are the most powerful nation on this planet, there are other means we could have used to persuade the zebras to open up their markets to our goods. Ones that would not have required concessions.

And as to the immigrant influx into Hoofingtoon... that is a greater problem than you realize. The cheap incoming labor is willing to work for less than our native Equestrian ponies, and is bloating the labor pool. Once again you -with your lack of political experience, and my sister- who has been out of the political and economic loop for a millennia- fail to see how your bleeding heart actions can hurt the larger picture.

And do not fool yourself, Sky Runner... I know full well Tambelon has been reduced to a smoking crater. The creatures you've made in your labs- these sea ponies and jewel-eyed ponies- have been sighted all over Equestria. My intelligence officers are having a hard time debunking all the sightings and covering up all the evidence of you and Luna's folly. I will not let my loyal subjects find out about these mutations, chancellor, as it would cause widespread panic. It would be well for the rest of the nocturnal court to keep silent on the matter, as well.

I have also discovered, that you and Luna are responsible for the creation of two potentially hostile nations on our borders. First, there was my sister's gift of the Dream Castle, the rebuilt ruins of our old home in the everfree forest, to our niece Princess Rosalyn. This has created the independent state of Dream Valley just south of the border near Ponyville. Second are the Flutter Ponies, another of you and Luna's escaped laboratory creations. They have staked out a kingdom for themselves along our western border, which they have named Flutter Valley. I lay the blame for both of these disasters at your hooves, Chancellor!

I want this mess cleaned up, Sky Runner! Have these mutations of yours rounded up, and contained within the borders of Dream Valley. As Luna has planned, Rosalyn's kingdom will make an excellent reservation to keep these altered Ponies away from a harsh and judging Equestrian society. Also, I have heard that you have created an ultimate weapon, that was used during the Tambelon incident. Surrender the rainbow of Light to my court, Sky Runner, as it is far too dangerous to be outside of Alicorn hands.

Princess Celestia,

Ruler of Equestria

...

To Her Royal sovereign, Princess Celestia... most beautiful and majestic mare of the Sun, co-ruler of the principality of Equestria, liberator of Ponykind from the tyrant Discord, I send royal greetings,

Your most royal highness...

Considering the tone and demands of the last letter, I do not know wither that was the Princess herself who wrote that, which seems uncharacteristic of our beloved ruler of the daytime, or a bootlicking member of the solar court, who never let the letter get to her eyes. Nevertheless, I have spoken with the Jewel eyed pony and Sea Pony representatives, and they have agreed to isolate themselves and their descendants to Dream Valley, for as long as Equeatria exists. The Flutter ponies would not even justify my offer with a response.

But as to the Rainbow of Light... I am sorry, my Princess... but you shall not have it. The rainbow channels it's power from a far more primal source than the elements of Harmony, and is too dangerous to be in even your hooves. I have placed the Rainbow in Dream Valley for safekeeping, and there it will stay. If any hostile nation makes a move against Dream Valley or Flutter Valley, they will be hit with a force that could even destroy all three alicorns, and the elements of Harmony combined. Both Princess Luna and our ally Princess Cadence have supported me in this move. Now it only remains to be seen what the third Alicorn princess will say.

The Next move, Princess Celestia, is yours.

Kindest Regards,

Baron Sky Runner  
>Chamberlain of the Nocturnal Court<br>Nighttime Chancellor of Equestria


End file.
